cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Arizona
National Holidays *January 7th - Emperor Day - Emperor's Birthday *January 14th - NTO Day - Empire of Arizona leaves the last /b/ *January 20th - Independence Day - Formation of the Empire *March 16th - Luna Day - Hinata Established on Moon *March 30th - Dark Friday - /b/ Disbands after terror attacks *May 20th - ELS Day - Nuclear Holocaust of the Moon *September 13th - Memorial Day - Defeated in GWIV Foundation Pre History of the Empire of Arizona Alliance with /b/ The RPA joined the /b/ Alliance soon after gaining control of Arizona. The Empire of Arizona's economy was reinforced with /b/ dongs, and brought it out from a depression to a economic superpower. As the miracle unfolded popular support for the RPA within the Empire grew, permanently solidifying its control over the nation. The Empire, for the most part, stayed out of the alliances political issues, and supported whatever the leadership decided as a self isolation activity. The Empire overtime however, became more and more of a active member. Participating in the Itty Bitty Trade program, Military exercises, and others. Space Program On a grand scale, /b/ participated with the Empire in developing a Space Program. With /b/ Technicians at work the Empire began plans for a moon colony, and on March 16 2007 08:22 Desu 5 landed and established Hinata Colony. The funding to the program however was cut short with the events following up to the Third Great War had begun. March 19th NPO and GATO went to war with each other, /b/ was put on high alert. When GATO activated its hidden Mutual Protection Pact with The Legion, World War III officially began. A coalition of alliances (later known as Aegis) had gone to full scale conventional war with the The Initiative Alliance... there was no turning back. /b/ Nations were ordered to go to DEFCON 1 and await further instructions by the /b/leadership. Furyseseiki announced to the /b/tards that /b/ would side with Aegis as whenever the Initiative had been threatened by a upcoming alliance, it was put down. (See World War I & II) It was felt that if Aegis was eliminated, "others" including /b/ would be next on the list. On March 21st /b/ launches a sneak attack on the Viridian Entente (member state of The Initiative). The Empire of Arizona is thus flung into the fry. World War III Arizona War Front, World War III Aftermath and the GPA Dark Friday lol /b/ had been at war for 10days now, casualties on both sides were stacking up. A few members within /b/ were starting to become desperate, some were being ZI'd, reinforcements from allied member states was by now rare as everyone had their own front to worry about. A /b/tard named 519 nigras went rouge and launched nuclear weapens againts his enemies. This action was agree'd by all waring parties to be illegal by the (FAN's X Nuclear Rogue Policy). Furseiseki (Vice Leader of /b/) was quick to apologize and was accepted by the community. The deciding factor however was when another /b/tard AnHeroPrime who launched another nuke. Monkt, the man who started a spam raid on the planet's media by posting Goatse, started a mass hysteria. The reaction by the rest of the alliance tempted more to follow suit. Members (including some /b/leadership, and the ex-emperor) over IRC started organizing more hijacks using a hack on media satellites in orbit. Televisions all over the world started flashing more Goatse, CP, Zipppo Cat, Horsepenis, and other mutilations of cats. An event no less then epic. Terrorist organizations (4chan /b/, 7chan /b/ & /i/) soon organized and launched massive DoS attacks world wide. Government and civilian agencys were forced to shut down all communication satellites, as EMP bomb attempts almost wipped out all electrical hardware. The world was stunned by the cyber terrorism and a cease fire was un-officially declared. Downfall of /b/ Furseiseki, unable to control her members, and to prevent a large world-wide response disbanded the alliance. Despite doing so world alliances began to embargo former /b/tards and/or began to attack the disbanded alliance. At this time the Empire of Arizona officially left the /b/ Alliance affiliation to dodge potential attacks. The Empire soon signed a cease fire with its warring parties from earlier with no conditions (even though her enemies had been completely destroyed, due to world events it was decided that negotiations of their surrender would take to long and open a floodgate of counter attacks by their extreamly pissed off allies... The Empire did not want any more bloodshed) *Cease Fire - An hero, In order to save what was left of /b/, Furseiseki signed a treaty with VE that her nation would allow Egoria to annex it. By doing so VE promised to leave /b/ alone from further attacks if they droped its affiliation (it was disbanded anyway). Jews of cybernations, Joining the GPA Once being apart of /b/, former /b/tards had become the jews of Cybernations. /b/ scattered to the far corners of the world, many taking refuge and establishing a strong presence on the moon. The Empire had become isolated, and began to search out for a new sphere of allies. Many despised the former /b/tards, they were still filled with rage and wanted blood. Options were short, and the RPA administration feared a break in the FuryTreaty could happen. The Empire soon applied to the Green Protection Agency, and was accepted with open arms. The GPA was a neutral alliance, and when World War III resumed (--enter date--), it did so without the RPA's support. World War III ended (--enter date--) with The Initiative Alliance as the victor. Space Program With the Empire finally at peace with its neighbors, and protected by the GPA the economy allowed the Space Program to be resumed and expanded. According to the Planet Bob Peace Pact, The Hinata Colony is under a special treaty allowing it to exist within the /b/ alliance (known as ELS on Luna) despite its outlawing from Planet Bob. The Treaty basically outlines that politics and alliances stay within the planet/ or moon and will not interfere with each other. Any attack on the nation/ or colony does not constitute as an attack on the other. Effectively making the Colony of Hinata a commonwealth rather then extended territory. Despite the official title however the colony remains under the authority of the RPA and will remain so. *UPDATE: Contact with the colony has become significantly hard due to high levels of radiation from nuclear fallout. More info: http://lunarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Colony_of_Hinata Tensions rise with GPA August 9th The Empire of Arizona was charged with non neutral statements made towards the Christian Coalition, in which the Emperor called the alliance a Christian Taliban. A complaint was forwarded to the GPA that the Emperor had vandalized their article. A tribunal was called and the court had charged the emperor. The preceding only lasted 2-4 days before the final verdict was reached. Innocent on the charges of Vandalism but guilty of non neutral statements. Emperor Rick accepted the verdict and received 1 week on affiliation status. After the trial the Empire had isolated itself with the GPA and the world. Concentrating on building its infrastructure and managing its lunar colony, the Empire though kept its eye on new world events. August 17th & 18th Former enemies of the /b/ Alliance were starting to turn on itself. Members of the Initiative were either disbanding or being expelled then invaded. WUTs stabability was starting to falter as its members began turning on one another. The Empire sat back and watched the fireworks as VE, CIS, FAN were obliterated. However a power vacuum had been established and the world was being heavily affected. The NPO's coup d'etat almost brought the world crashing towards the 4th Great War. See Moldavi Rebellion http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Moldavi_Rebellion. Then the GGA began threatening the Green Trading Sphere. Making a proclamation that any alliance other then itself or the GPA attempting to gain senate seats would be ZI'd. Within the GPA there had been fears and speculation of the GGA with WUT backing it up attacking the GPA. This fear was shot down after the GGA had officially left WUT after the NPO rebellion, however the GGA had continued its antagonism. ( According to released documents much later on, the GGA had been planing with the Initiative to eventually take over all Senate Seats of the Green Sphere before the breakup of the Alliance ) September 5th The Empire of Arizona completes its world wonder, the Social Security Program. 15 Million dollars are loaned to the Empire by GPA members. September 8th Bilrow of the GGA had released log transcripts containing info that a high ranking nation within the GPA had made "hypothetical threats" towards the GGA. Emperor Rick at first suggested a tribunal take a look at Kristin Marie's logs in the name of neutrality. Though many members jumped at the idea and became hostile with the very notion of charges against her. Emperor Rick later retracted his call and supported Kristin as Bilrow continued his rant. Due to past history and recent threats by the GGA Rick decided it was best to support the GPA, though RPA officials were quite annoyed by the GPA's double standards. Then news flashed around the world that a incident had taken place between the GOONS and GGA. It was obvious that more incidents were inevitable as tensions between these alliances were already high over the NPO Rebellion. The Emperor then started to debate that if a war were to break out, the GPA should take action against the GGA. The very notion of the GPA abandoning its neutrality though was not taken well. The Emperor and others who thought alike were met with a great deal of hostility. As more drama later unfolded, El Bruc, Kristin, and other top GPA members left the Alliance in protest due to a lack of GPA decision and its choice to remain neutral despite the threat looming over head. Emperor Rick at this time decides that if the potential war were to become irreversibly inevitable it would leave the GPA. Much later into the night information had been received that some GOONS and GGA nations had begun skirmishing. Emperor Rick accepted this as the moment the Empire had dreaded. The Emperor made a televised speech to the nation and broadcasted it to every member of the GPA as to why the GPA should, but isint siding with the GOONS. The speech was harshly criticized by the GPA. Even more appalled as the Empire had yet to make payments to its 15 Million debt. Threats were made of increasing this to 30 Million as punishment. -- Update: November 25th -- The RPA was willing to pay the 15 Million after the 4th Great War however due to GPA threats the RPA has frozen its assets and has claimed the 15 Million loan as Government Property. Our reasoning can be summed up to *1. Our Empire does not take such threats lightly *2. The RPA's actions were in the best interest of the GPA, The GPA is foolish to stick with Neutrality even in the light of danger and inevitable war in the future. The GPA is just now becoming aware of what is to come *3. Reparations for the proxy defense of the GPA in the 4th Great War *4. The GPA is beyond late to make any demands on payments as of now September 9th Genmay declares war on BOTS Protectorate of the NPO Empire of Arizona leaves the GPA for GOONS September 10th Fourth Great War Begins World War IV Arizona War Front, World War IV Return to /b/ with the NTO The war had left the Empire severally damaged. Soon after bringing the government out of Anarchy on the 16th of September. The RPA had burned its bridges with the GPA and GOONS. Return to either was out of the question, the Emperor wanted to join an alliance were he felt he would feel at home. Not since his days in the /b/ alliance did the Emperor feel welcomed. The Empire considered joining one of the other powers that contained a large portion of ex-/b/tards but all were allied with GOONS other then the NTO. * background info When /b/ disbanded most /b/ jews went to the GPA as the Empire of Arizona did. However over time many leaked away from the GPA to other alliances such as GOONS, Genmay, \m/, and RIA (All of which were allied with the Unjust Path during the GWIV). There were others though that attempted to revive the /b/ alliance. During the final days of /b/ Emperor Rick demanded that there be a /b/ revival program structured after the dieing alliance. The Emperor called for the old /b/ forums continued to be used as a stagging ground for the new government. However it was debated whether or not a actual alliance be created, or if the /b/tards should move to other alliances and form a cancer. Before anything could be decided furseiseki and Raptor Jesus closed the forum disconnecting the /b/tards from each other and creating a communications black out. Then the NTO emerged, (which claims to be founded on March 30th, (the day /b/ disbanded) The /b/tards didn't flock to the NTO at first, soon after it was created the Initiative invaded the Green Sphere and started the Green Civil War. Many /b/tards saw the NTO as epic failure and on the verge of collapse. NTO survived but was forced to move to the brown sphere which again didn't appeal to /b/ at the time. Over the course of time the Empire had been offered by the NTO to join but was turned down. The Empire had refused to recognize NTO, however when GWIV broke out the NTO attacked the GOONS. /b/tards were shocked by this action, as /b/ jews were being attacked by /b/rothers. When the Empire of Arizona was defeated in GWIV, Emperor Rick officially recognized the new /b/ as NTO. with it, its application to join Events *Emperor of Arizona joins the NTO - September 16th *Japan - Arizona War *Completion of the the Interstate System November 25th *Gaia Controversy December 6th *GGA purges NTO Government January 17th 2008 Downfall of NTO January 17th 2008, NTO rouges including half of the government clashed with Bilrow and the GGA over a dispute in IRC which erupted close to a full scale war. NTO was in turmoil after the unsanctioned incident, resulting in a Coup d'etat. The offenders were removed from power and a Official apology quickly followed. Following a meeting with the NpO the GGA purged the NTO government and declared that an "advisory" be sent to "oversee" the NTO and hunt for undesirables. The New government agreed. The choice to surrender independence left NTO divided. The government had decided to surrender to the GGA without a fight however many of her members were up in arms and threatening more rouge actions to rid GGA of NTO affairs. These rouges were quickly reported and destroyed by the GGA. Censorship soon silenced the remaining. While the RPA declared the IRC attacks as foolish, it absolutely refused to let the GGA end NTO independence. Due to the RPA's public outcry the NTO removed its membership. The Emperor of Arizona also formally quit shorty afterwards. *s RPA Government News Here is a list of all important news regarding the Empire of Arizona. Category: Empire of Arizona